Jesus is Watching You
by Big Friendly Walrus
Summary: After his stepfather loses his job, Craig resorts to robbery to help pay for expenses and privileges. Will his guilty conscience get in the way?


Jesus is Watching You

__

A Story of greed, hope and faith

Written by the esteemed Mr. Walrus

"I'm sorry, Craig." Said Joey Jeremiah to his stepson. "But I've lost my job. We're going to have to have to cut down on some of our privileges."  
"What?!" Said Craig angrily. His father was driving home from school. "But I promised my friends a special trip to the movies and then a full day at the arcade! I can't believe you!"

His stepfather's voice cracked. "I-I'm sorry, Craig. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Craig opened the door and got out of the car. "Yeah, but that doesn't really help us out now, does it?"

"So," Said Spinner sipping on a slurpee as they walked to school. "I hear you're on welfare."

"Not my fault." Craig grumbled. "It's my stupid stepdad's."

"Heh, wouldn't be funny if you were like one of those robbers from those weird TV shows? Then you wouldn't have too-- Craig? Where you going, man? School's that way."

But Craig had already run off.

Later that night, a figure wearing a ski mask crept inside Marco's house. He crept around each of the rooms, stealing various valuables and stuffing them in an old pillowcase. Marco's room was shocking pink, even without the lights on. Pink teddy bears lay around the room. Several Britney Spears CDs lay on his dresser.

"What the--?" The figure said. He shut the door.

He grabbed a radio but it wouldn't fit in his bag. He was packed full of loot.

The figure slowly crept down the stairs and went out the door. One block away from the house, the figure pulled off his ski mask. Curly hair poked out.

"I can do no wrong." Said Craig happily. "I can do no wrong."

"Hey, did you hear what happened?" Asked JT to Toby. The two were standing in the lunch line. An overweight woman with hairy arms dropped a sickening blob of who-knows-what onto JT's lunch tray. 

"No, what?" He straightened his glasses and listened eagerly.

"Marco's house was robbed last night. Nearly everything of value was taken."

"Poor guy." The two went off to sit down with Emma and Manny.

Craig was next in line. He heard every word, and could feel pangs of guilt rise. Over at the next table, Marco was sobbing uncontrollably in a high voice.

"Are yah gonna git one of these or what?" Asked the manly lunch lady.

"Uh, no thanks."

"Then what you were for? Flirtin' with me?" She let out this deep laugh which dissolved into a hacking fit of coughs.

The next day was Sunday, which was when the Jeremiahs went to Church.

"Even if you escape the law," The priest said. "Remember. Jesus is _always_ watching you. Always. Let him into your life, and be forgiven."

Craig sank down to his seat.

On the way home, Craig convinced himself what he was doing was all right. After all, he was helping his father get better money again until he found a new job.

That night, Craig broke into someone's house. He shined his flashlight around, looking for valuables, and when he picked up a CD player to place in his sack, a strange, disembodied voice echoed from the dark saying, "Jesus is watching you."

  
He nearly jumped out of his skin, clicked his flashlight out, and froze. Sweat rolled down his forehead. He remembered the mass.   
  
When he heard nothing more after a bit, he shook his head and imagined what he could do with his stepfather with all the new money. Then he clicked the light on and began searching for more valuables. Just as he pulled the stereo out so he could disconnect the wires, clear as a bell he heard, "Jesus is watching you."

Craig let out a small scream, a scream filled with horror and tinged with guilt.

  
Freaked out, he shone his light around frantically, looking for the source of the voice. Finally, in the corner of the room, his flashlight beam came to rest on a parrot. Its eyes stared innocently at Craig.  
  
"Did you say that?" He hissed at the parrot.  
  
"Yep," the parrot confessed, then squawked, "I'm just trying to warn you."  
  
Craig relaxed. "Warn me, huh? Who in the world are you?"  
  
"Moses," replied the bird.  
  
"Moses?" Craig laughed. He felt so relieved. All that worrying for nothing! "What kind of people would name a bird Moses?" 

Silence.

  
"The kind of people that would name a rottweiler Jesus."

Craig's eyes widened just in time as his flashlight dropped to the floor, surrounding him in darkness.

There was a loud growling as something large and furry ran into him. The bag dropped from Craig's hand, valuables spilling all over the floor. Craig ran and dripped over scattered debris.

Craig felt his leg break. He let out a cry as he fell forward.

He began silently sobbing when he felt thick drool splat on his head.

Craig began praying as Jesus disciplined him with his might and raw power. Craig screamed, blood running down his face, as Jesus punished him.

He thanked Jesus when he was given mercy. Craig fell back into the darkness 

**__**

praisejesusamen

and he knew no more.


End file.
